Late Night Lover
by MoronKing
Summary: Iruka's first experience wih a lover and he doesn't know what to do.Disclaimer: No false claim.


Sweat glistered their skin against the moonlight. Sharp breaths and pants were the only sounds heard between the ears of the pair. A whimper and a cry from the tan body and it enveloped a pale body. A groan and a grunt from the pale body as it thrust into the tan body, bringing a satisfying slapping sound as the flesh collide.

"No, no more." Iruka panted as his felt the pressure in his stomach raised again for who-knows how many times tonight. "Please."

Under the dim light and the glow of the moon, he could see the wicked smirk on the person above him. "Aw, are you sure? Look how hard you are here."

Iruka cried out when he felt a large hand over his arousal. The hand fondled his already swollen length, making it painfully hard.

"And feel how soft and tight you get _here_." the lover gave a sharp thrust of his hip, causing the chuunin to jerk and arch his back in response.

"Ah!" Iruka cried out again as another wave of sensation washed over his nerves. The other starts to thrust back into him in a rhythm. Feeling that he is close to his limits, Iruka pushed his face into the bed sheets in an attempt to muffle his cry of release. "Mmm!"

The other saw his and inwardly chuckled at his innocent action.

"Oh no you don't." he whispered with a teasing note. With his large hands, he grab hold of Iruka's chest, pulling him to an upright position. Shocked by the change of position, Iruka stared stupefied as he found himself staring out the open window above his bed.

"What?" he gasped.

"I want to hear you roar." the other whispered to his ear, causing him to shiver.

Suddenly, he thrust back into Iruka with full force. Abruptly, Iruka threw his arms out and caught the sill of his window. His fingers gripped it tight as he was overcome with pleasure.

"Oh god, no, too much, ahh!" he cried with each thrust. He tried to bury his face into his arm but a hand appeared in front of his and caught his chin. Fingers invaded his mouth and Iruka can't help but suck and lick the digits in. "Mm! Mn! Mn!"

One hand occupied in his mouth and the other his pumping his length, along with a large cock in his ass, Iruka was bound to be doomed in the end.

"That's it. You're doing great." The silky voice encouraged as he feel Iruka about to come. His thrust is getting harder as the contraction is getting tighter and hotter. "Yes. Just like that. Keep going."

What felt like an eternity of blissful torture, Iruka threw back his head and shook as his body climaxed and he came with a roar. As the after max lingered his body, the brunette could vaguely feel the hot cum that was injected in him.

Spent, he released his claws from the punctured window sill and slide down limply back on his bed. A warm and wet body followed his example and lay above him. Harsh pants were heard in the silent room as both tried to catch their breaths after the long hours of activity.

During this time, the school teacher wonders what will happen now. He was too numb to move, his throat his dry from crying and his heart won't stop beating.

To his relief and disappointed, the warm body above him separate itself from him. Tiredly, Iruka opened his eyes to half lids and peered at the shadowed body above him.

"That was really good." the smooth voice said with pleasure.

Iruka's heart slowed down a little and a tiny smile kicked up his lips. The lover leaned down at place a gentle kiss on the tan shoulder before whispering in his ear, "I'll be back."

Confused, Iruka wanted to open his mouth as ask what he meant but exhaustion finally came crashing in to him like an avalanche and he can't find the energy to stay awake. His eyes drifted to a close and sleep too over just as the door closed.

-----

Many hours later, Iruka is standing under the spray of water. Actually, it's more like painfully slouching against the tile wall of his shower. When he woke up this morning, he was greeted with the most painful aches and sores he had ever experience. It felt like jagged needles and glass stabbing his back and lower regions.

He barely got out of bed due to the pain. But with great effort and determination of a strict teacher, he pulled himself to the bathroom. Once under the spray of hot water, he admits that it soothed his aches and pain.

Leaning against the wall as the water hit his back, he contemplated on what happened.

Yesterday was just another day in the mission room when his old childhood friend, Anko pooped in and starts a conversation with him. It started out with a simple greeting and a polite "How are you today". During the nice introduction did the comments of ones life happened.

"Really, Iruka, how can you live like this?" the woman demanded with disdain.

"Like what?" he blinked at her.

"This." she waved her hand over the high stakes of paper work. "Working all day and night. It's so boring!"

"Actually, Anko-san, I find it calming actually."

"See? That's what I mean." she wagged a finger to his face. "Seriously, Iruka, sometimes I wonder what ever happened to that wild side you had."

He was bemused by the agitated tone. "Anko-san, what are you getting at?"

She took a deep breath before she said straightforwardly, "Look, Iruka, I going to say this because I'm worried about you. It's fine that you're now a good citizen but you seriously need to loosen up."

"What-?" she cut him off with an impatient wave of her hand.

"No, you listen! You're now what? Twenty-five and for as long as I'd know you, which is very long, you haven't allowed yourself to let go. Be free and not caring." she shook her head in disappointment. "Sure, you played a few crazy pranks when we were kids but now that kid is retired. And what have you done? Absolutely nothing."

"Now that's ridic-!"

"No cussing. No drinking. No partying with friends. Not even a single date!" she listed off all the activity that normal ninjas did at least once by the time they reached his age. "In fact, I barely see you talking to a girl unless it's about school or mission or they're your students. Where have your life gone, Iruka?"

Gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold back his anger, he forced himself to take a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you very much for you concerns with my life, Anko-san, " he said politely but there was a layer of ice over his words. "But I would appreciate if you _butt out_ of my affairs!"

Shocked to speechlessness by his harsh words, she stood there with her mouth open. He took this opportunity to gather his belongings and leave. Once out the door, he quickens his pace to avoid any other conversations. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now and he doesn't want to be responsible for hurting someone else from his words.

As he paced back to his house, he fumed and seethe with outraged anger of his childhood friend.

'Who does she think she is telling how to live my life!' he thought angrily. 'Look at her! Look how _perfect_ her life is for being wild: dating the enemy, turning to a masochist, and have an obsession with dango? And she has the nerve to ask _me_ where my life has been! Huh!'

After a few minutes of tantrum, his anger finally spilled out of his body, leaving him slow and sad.

His slowed down his pace when he reached to his apartment. Stepping in, he was met with darkness. When he turned on his light, he scanned his homey house. It was fairly clean with some papers scattered here and there. He has pictures of his students and scrolls of teaching methods lying around in a pile. Despite the warm feeling coming from the room, he felt alone.

There was a small mirror hanging on the wall and he looked at his reflection. It's true he was getting older but he is still considered young for his age. Though looking at himself now, he felt older.

"Maybe Anko was right." he said to himself, sighing.

He dropped his things on the floor and walked to his room. Flopping down on his small bed, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about her words.

_"You haven't allowed yourself to let go. Be free and not caring."_

"I thought I had to become serious now that I wanted to change my way. But," he paused. "Did I try too hard and became too serious? Man, I really wish I could talk to someone."

Looking out the window, Iruka frowned and made a decision.

Sitting up, he got up to his closet and rummage through his clothes. Grabbing a pair of black slacks and a dark green pull over, he took them to the bathroom and quickly showers. When he's done, he made a trip to the local Konoha tavern.

He planned to get drunk and include himself to some mindless sex with a random person he might not know. Surprisingly the first person who accepted the offer was a guy. One of his secrets was that even though he's twenty-five, he'd never had sex with a man before. Or had sex in general.

Too serious working on his future to think of such trivial thing. That was until now.

Iruka felt his whole body redden as he remembered the midnight activities they did. He always thought his first time would be sweet and memorable. Well, it was memorable but far from sweet.

"I can't even remember how many times we did it!" Iruka covered his red face in his hands. "And I don't even know who he was. Hell, I don't even recall what he looked like!!"

Wallowing in his shame, he jumped out of the shower when it turned cold. He had to rush it before he was late for class. The light pain in his back was preventing him from moving faster than a power-walk. And that isn't very fast.

All morning he has to make up excuses for why he was late and why he was limping. It was harder because for him to lie to the kids because they were persistence. His day didn't got any better when he went into the mission room. He couldn't sit on the chairs right.

Every time he sat down, he had to hold back a yelp of pain. He knew that the other chuunins were giving him questioning looks but he pointedly ignored them. When the day ended, he was relieved to be alone to close up.

"Finally." he breathes out, stacking the papers together.

Just as he was about to get up with a wince, the door opened and the purple-haired jounin stepped in.

"Oi', Iruka." she gave him a wary smile.

Surprised, he stared at her. "Anko-san?" Then he remembered yesterday's conversation and turned pink.

Just as he was about apologize to her for his harsh words; she surprised him again for bowing and saying 'sorry'.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Iruka-kun." she said sincerely. "I was in a bad mood yesterday and took it out on you."

He blinked again. It took a few seconds before the words sank in and a warm smile pulled his lips.

"It's alright, Anko-san, I forgive you." he told her and visibly saw her sage with relief. She smiled back and explained why she was cranky yesterday.

"You see, yesterday some brat called me an old hag and I wasn't bothered by it at first. But later I saw these teenagers cup-caking at the park and it got me thinking, how come I don't have that? So, I guess you can say I was jealous." she confessed. "Sorry for taking it out on you. You were just at the wrong time and place."

He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulders. "Don't worry, Anko-san, I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy soon. Who knows? He might be here outside that door waiting for you right now."

She laughed at the optimistic thought but appreciate the thought. "Yeah, maybe."

He nodded and got up again to leave but forgot about his back. He hissed in pain and grab hold on the desk from falling. Anko quickly rushed to her friend's aid.

"Iruka! Are you all right?" she demanded, worry shown in her face.

He gave her a nervous smile and tried to fib. "Oh, um, don't worry. I just bumped into the corner of the desk earlier so my back hurts."

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"O-Of course, Anko-san!" he stuttered nervously and quickly makes it to the door before she has anything else to say.

The chuunin let out a relieved sigh again as he made it home. He took a long soak in the bath, hoping it would bring down the sores. It did and in the end, he was too sleepy to correct the tests.

But just as he was about to fall asleep, one last thought popped up.

_"I'll be back."_

Will he come back tonight?

----------

A week has passed and the mysterious night lover never showed up. Iruka was half relieved and half disappointed that he didn't came.

He told himself that it was a one-night stand and this happens. It was just a fling. The idea also brought him to think that maybe he wasn't good in bed. In reality, it was his first time and he had no clue on what to do. And being the naive person he was, he believed that was the reason and avoided any more contacts with sex than he usually was.

Discouraged, he tried to distract himself with work.

That night, he prepared himself for sleep.

"Boy, what a night." he groaned, rolling his shoulders. "Tomorrow's another rush."

He snuggled into his blankets deeper and instantly fell asleep. It wasn't until a few hours later that he was startled awake by sharp raping.

"Who in the world, could that be?" he thought aloud as he stumbled to the door.

The only light outside was the moon as the clouds cleared. Cautiously, Iruka cracked open the door and peered out.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly a gloved hand pushed open the door, not slamming but open wide enough for the teacher to see it was a man. A taller man. Though it was dark, Iruka could see the green vest and glittering hit-ate to know that he was a ninja.

"You." he gasped when he realized that he recognized the man. Vaguely.

From the shadows, the man lowered his porcelain mask and flashed a toothy grin. "Glad to see you remember me."

Iruka flustered with his words as he stared at him in shock. "You. B-but, why? You're not suppose- I mean, you shouldn't be here..."

He gasped when he felt the gloved fingers brushed his cheeks and felt himself melt at his touch. He was more surprised when the rogue ninja leaned down to capture his lips with his own in a long kiss. By the time he pulled back, Iruka was already flushed and out of breath.

"That's it." he murmured to himself with satisfaction.

"What's it?"

"That look. That sexy look you get when you really want me."

Iruka blushed and look away. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

The other just smiled and pulled the blushing chuunin closer into another steamy kiss. Iruka's sense flew out his head as he let himself be controlled by the pleasure the man was giving him. Somehow, during the kiss, they had moved into his room and all their clothes are gone.

They broke their kiss but the unknown lover trailed his lips down to the tan throat and nibbled the flesh until the young man was begging.

"Ahh! No..no, wait! Please!" Iruka begged, pushing the other man.

Hearing the urgency in his voice, he pulled back and stared down at the panting brunette beneath him. "What's wrong?"

Iruka looked up at him with wide brown eyes that shine with innocence and desire, making the other's heart skips a beat. The chunin looked away; avoid looking at his lover's eyes. The other man felt something cold in his stomach.

"Is it another man? Or woman?" he asked quietly, his voice devoid of emotions.

Iruka was startled with the question and shook his head furiously. "N-no! That's not it at all! There hasn't been anyone but you."

He slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized the words came out of his mouth and blushed hotly. The cold disappeared from the other's eyes and a teasing smile was placed back on his shadowed face.

"Oh really? I'm so flattered and touched by your loyalty." he said in a teasing tone, making turned darker. He bent his head down to kiss his lips but Iruka stopped him again.

"B-But!" he added quickly.

"But what?"

Iruka mumbled something against his hand.

"What was that?" the other repeated, tilting his head curiously.

Still blushing a pretty red, Iruka repeated louder, still not looking at the man.

"Could you please...be more...gentle?"

"Hm?" he blinked.

Iruka, amazingly, turned darker and coughed uncomfortably. "I-I have to work tomorrow and...I would like to sit down. Please."

There was a sixty second silent. Iruka thought he had made a mistake in asking when suddenly, the other man tossed his head back and let out a loud bellowing laugh. He was laughing so hard that he slid off Iruka and was laughing into the mattress. The chuunin was staring in astonishment at the laughing man as if he has never seen anyone laugh before.

"Um, are you, uh, okay?" Iruka asked timidly.

The other responded with more laughter. "Ha ha ha ha."

The brunette was starting to get irritated with his laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." he pouted in annoyance.

But that didn't stop the laughter. On the contrary, it just made him howled more in laughter. Angry now, Iruka grabbed his pillow and starts to pummel the man.

"Shut up!" he ordered in his teacher tone.

"I'm sorry, ha ha ha, I'm sorry." the man chuckled, blocking the pillow.

Iruka glared at him, still pouting. "Doesn't sound like you're sorry."

The laughing has stopped but Iruka can still see the twinkle of mirth in the man's pale blue eyes. Actually, now that Iruka was the one looking down at him, he noticed that his hair is covering the left side of his face, so he only sees his right eye.

"I'm sorry. Really." the man said, pulling Iruka back to the present. "It's just that you were so _cute_."

"I'm not cute." The pout deepens and he hugged the large pillow against his body. He looked down sadly. "I can understand if you don't want to do it. I realized that I'm not that good in this so...if you want to leave, I understand."

"Who says anything about leaving?"

"Huh?" Just as he was about to turn his head, a large hand moved over and he found himself on his back, staring into the pale eye. His breath hitched.

"I said I will come back and I'm here now." he said seriously, all laughter gone. His smooth voice sent a shiver through Iruka.

"But-."

"You have now idea how much I wanted to finish the damned mission just so I can come back here. To touch your sexy body, to see your cute face, and to claim that ass before any one decided to look at it."

Iruka blushed in embarrassment at his unsubtle words.

"So, you weren't..." he try to grab a word. "disappointed?"

The coy smile appeared. "Babe, I doubt you could disappoint me."

Relief filled Iruka with hope and he boldly wrapped his arms around his neck. He placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad."

"Good." He ended the conversation with a kiss that started their love making.

When the chuunin felt a cold finger touched his slightly puckered opening, he tensed.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't hurt you." he promised softly against the tan skin.

And for some strange reason, Iruka believes him as his body relaxed to his touch. "I know."

----------

This has been going on for over a month. Every night Iruka would wake up at midnight to find his mysterious lover touching him and bring them both to ecstasy before the sun rise. And every morning he would find himself wiped clean as if the night before had been a dream.

Sometimes we wake up after those hardcore nights to see a simple breakfast on the table for him. Or he would pack a nice late night dinner for the man so he could eat. Mostly on nights when he really needed his rest, so they would just snuggle to sleep.

Iruka couldn't tell if this was how people have affairs.

From what he knows, a person was suppose to know their lovers or at least, gets to know them before they reached the stage of sex. But Iruka recklessly skipped a few steps.

They have been together, in a matter of speaking for over a month now and he still have no clue of his lover. He doesn't even know his name. And just when he was about to ask, he would get his brain screwed so much that he would pass out during the middle of sex and wake up to remember that he hadn't asked yet.

He couldn't ask him in the morning since the mysterious lover never stayed. He was like a phantom. Come out at midnight, have hot and wild sex then disappeared by day time.

It's not that Iruka has any complaints. He enjoyed the sex, very much and thinks that keeping their relationships a secret is better for the both of them. But recently, he starts to feel uncertain and kept out.

Now sitting in the mission room, Iruka gazed out in space with a dazed expression.

"Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei? Oi', Iruka!" A voice shouted, surprising the brunette from his day dreaming.

"Wha- oh! Anko-san!" Iruka gasped, holding a hand to his beating heart.

And standing before him was the wild female jounin herself. She had her hands on her hips and was frowning at him.

"Jeez, Iruka, I've been calling out your name for five whole minutes. What's wrong with you?" she demanded, staring at him hard.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Anko-san." he defended himself.

"Actually, Iruka-sensei, she's right." a voice interrupted them.

Startled, Iruka turned to the person next to him. "What are you saying, Raido-san?"

"Ha! See, I told you." she pointed a finger to the chuunin. "You've been acting weird lately, Iruka. Now fess up, what's wrong?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Iruka nearly shouted.

The older scared faced man next to him sigh and said calmly, "It's not good to deny the obvious, Iruka-sensei."

"You too, Raido-san?"

"Oi', Genma! Get your ass here!" the violet-haired woman waved for her fellow jounin. "You tell us, did you notice that Iruka is acting weird?"

"Anko-san, don't ask him that!" Iruka shouted but fell into deaf ears.

"Iruka acting weird? Oh, everyone noticed that." the senbon-chewer acclaimed, causing the others to stare. "So, Iruka-sensei, will you enlighten us?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Anko demanded.

"If you are any trouble, we would be more than willing to help." Raido offered kindly.

Soon everyone in the room was arguing and persuading the young chuunin to spill the beans.

"I bet it's a girl. It's a girl, ins't it?" Gena smirked, dropping his arm around Iruka's shoulders. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Iruka isn't dating." a random ninja pointed out but all eyes turned wide when the brunette turned a dull red. "Are you?"

"You're going out?! Tell us! Who is it?!"

Everyone was demanding him of the unknown "girlfriend's" identity and Iruka was denying it. Or trying to if he wasn't interrupted all the time with their comments and questions.

"Is she treating you well?"

"Does she cook for you?"

"How's the sex?"

His patience was growing thin and finally cracked with the last questions. Holding up a fist, he slammed it down on the desk so hard that it smashed a hole through. Everyone instantly turned quiet and stared at him, wide eyes.

"I'm going to say this once and only once." he said in a low menacing voice. "Whatever I am doing in my free time or whoever I am with is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. And whatever problems we are having is OUR AFFAIR and only _my lover_ and _I_ will solve it OURSELVES!! Got it?!"

No one dared to make a sound. A single noise might set off the dangerously angry teacher. It is Anko who spoke.

"Is there a problem with your relationship, Iruka?" she asked softly.

Everyone tensed and held their breaths, thinking that he might attack the woman. But instead, Iruka just stared at her. And then tears welled up in his wide brown eyes. They dropped their jaws when the proud, kind teacher hold his head and cry softly.

"I don't know. I don't know, Anko-san!" he cried, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

The woman calmly touched his head in a motherly manner and shushed him. "It's alright, Iruka. You're just confused with your feelings right now."

"Is it so wrong to know nothing about your lover? Even after being with them so long?" he whimpered through his tears. "Am I just being stupid like this?"

"You're not stupid, Iruka." she told him, seriously. "You're just confused. When you calm down, you'll think clearer and know what you want."

Rubbing his tears away from his face with his sleeves, he cleared his throat. Looking calm again, though his face is still red and his eyes are damp, he announced clearly, "I'm apologize for that disturbing episode, everyone."

The crowd sheepishly looked away, murmuring their sympathy. And apologized back to him for pushing the stressed out chuunin.

And on cue, the door to the mission room slide opens. Everyone again freeze at the newcomer. They didn't dare move again as they all caught Anko's deadly eyes that's ordering "What happened here, stays in here. Or else, Mr. Snake-bum will have dinner early."

The ninja who stepped in didn't notice the tense atmosphere and if he did, he is very good at hiding it. He walked casually towards the desk and stopped in front of Iruka.

Putting on his best smile, Iruka looked up at him. "Hello, jounin-san."

The ninja inclined his head. "Iruka-sensei."

"Do you have you report?" he asked.

He handed him the scroll. Iruka looked through the scroll and found it to his satisfaction.

"Thank you for a good day's job...Kakashi-san." he smiled to the man.

The silver-haired jounin nodded at the praise. "Happy to be of service."

With that said, he turned and left the room. Everyone released a deep breath. Even Iruka dropped his smile and felt drained. He pushed himself up and took what he needed as he leaves.

"I'm going to go home now. Good day, everyone." he bowed politely.

They returned his bow and said their good-byes. When he closed the door behind him, he could hear Anko explaining the rules of what should be taken to their graves about earlier. Iruka just shook his head and ignored everything.

He has too much in his mind right now to do anything. Or cared.

When he got home, he went straight to the bathroom and fixed himself a hot bath. Once he's alone with his thoughts, he argues with himself.

It wasn't until hours later that he comes to a decision.

-----

Later that night, he was slowly awoken by the soft cluster outside his room. He waited in his bed and forced himself not to flinch when he heard the door opened.

He could feel, more than hear, his lover sliding under the sheets. When he felt the strong arms wound themselves around his waist, he planned to sit up and confront him. But his plan was changed when the other spoke.

"No. None tonight, babe." the other said quietly against his neck. "Just...let me stay like this. Please."

The words that the chuunin planned to used stopped short at his throat. His mind screamed at him to say 'Hell NO!' but his heart tells him to stay with him.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

And foolishly, he let him stay.

-----

The next morning, Iruka was awoken again by the rays of the sun. Moaning, he rolled away from the direction of the light and unconsciously moved his hand in search for a solid object. Only to find nothing but a cool spot.

Jolted by the thought, his snapped open and he quickly sat up. Turning his head around, he scanned the room.

It was empty.

Not a trace of anyone being here last night.

Nothing.

Iruka looked down at his lap, where his hands lie. A single tear fell to his palm. More tears leaked out of his eyes as sadness overshadowed him.

He was such a fool to believe that he would stay. Why did he have to so stupid to believe it when he knew that it was so foolish?

He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and cried like he used to do when he was alone as a child.

The darkness he had pulled himself out of years ago is clawing back. Reaching for him to return to the black emptiness. It stretched out a hand, waiting for Iruka to take it.

"What's wrong?"

Surprised, Iruka snapped his head up and came in contact with a chin. A bone snap was heard as they collide.

"Ouch!" both winced at the pain.

"Owie." Iruka whimered, touching his head.

"Ditto." the other agreed, rolling his damaged chin. "That's some head you have there. Guess you're one of those people we call hard-headed, huh?"

Iruka was about to snapped something back for the comment but the words flew out of his mind as he stared into the most handsome face he had ever laid eyes on. White pale complexion, fine bone structures, sexy silvery hair and mesmerizing two tone color eyes.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, his handsome face wrinkled in concern.

It was then did Iruka realize that he was staring. He tried to force himself to look away but the more he stared, the more familiar it was to him.

"I...I know you." he said quietly.

The other grinned suddenly, despite the small pain on his jaw. "Well, you should since we've done it over a hundred times. And it's only been a month."

Iruka blushed at that. He was about to sputter in defense when suddenly his brain found a match to the face.

"You're..." he strained his memory for the name. "Kakashi...san?"

The grin widen until it reminded Iruka of a cat. "Now you're just flirting with me."

Utterly and absolutely confused now, he just asked without thinking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked innocently, tilting his head slightly.

"Because you were crying." Kakashi answered causally.

Iruka shook his head. "No. I mean, what are you doing _here_. In the day?"

The jounin looked confused. "What, I can't come out in the day? Am I a vampire?"

Annoyed now, Iruka glared his teacher-eye at him.

"You know that's a major turn on." Kakashi tossed out, not at all intimidated by the glare.

"Why?" Iruka demanded, his voice actually breaking as tears. The tears he had been trying to hold in are now flowing out. "Why did you stay?"

Obviously not expecting to see the other man crying like this, Kakashi himself turned flustered.

"Iruka, Iruka. Babe, c'mon, don't cry." he said, desperation tinted his voice. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him against his chest. "Please, don't cry."

"Why?" Iruka repeated against his shoulder.

Kakashi gaze sadly on his head and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you not want me here?"

The brunette stopped his crying and lifted his head to stare straight into Kakashi's mis-matched eyes. "No! I want you to stay. It's just that..." he looked away. "I thought you wouldn't want me."

It took a moment before understanding came to Kakashi and he wrapped his arms around Iruka with a teasing smile on his face.

"And why wouldn't I want you?" he asked.

Iruka turned away, not facing him. "Cause..."

The jounin prodded gently. "Um hmm?"

Iruka tried to pull away from him as he mumbled. "Cause I'm old."

"I'm a year older than you."

"...I'm boring."

"Actually, I think you're exciting." he countered and whispered in his ear. "Especially in bed."

Iruka blushed again and was pulled back into Kakashi's chest. "I'm...bad at relationships."

"And I have no social skills. But no one's perfect."

"I don't know you."

"..."

A pregnant silence.

Iruka realized that he was holding his breath and forced himself to breathe. Though it was very difficult.

Then...

"...I would like for you to get to know me."

"..."

Kakashi felt Iruka tensed up and it was his turn to hold his breath.

"...I'd really like that."

Kakashi let out his breath and busted out laughing like he did on their second night. He pulled Iruka closer to his chest and kissed him right beside his eye.

"You really are cute, babe."

"And I think you might be a pervert."

"That's where you have to get to know me."

"Well, I know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You have a thing for coming really late at night."

"I have an excuse for that."

"I'd really like to hear it. And it better be good."

"You see..."


End file.
